sternenstaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Civil War of the State
The Civil War of the State '(Stadtverisch: ''Bürgerkrieg des Staates), also known as simply as the '''Civil War '''or as the '''Staat Civil War, was a massive civil war within the Menschlicher Sternenstaat that broke out as a result of the political tumult of the Kasman Revolution, which was spearheaded by the ''Staatsschutz'''' commander and reactionary Wilhelm von Kasman and was predicated upon the goals of removing the current ''Sternenkaiser, ''Zacharias I of House Weizenbaum, on the charges of a false election from the Imperial College and the discrimination of the lower classes and citizens not of the nobility. Breaking out in 520 SA after Kasman's Ultimatum and the failure of the government to carry out the formal deposition of Zacharias I, the civil war quickly revolved around the battles between the revolutionary forces of the Kasmanite Movement and the current administration's remaining forces of the Loyalist Movement. Under these movements, and despite the anti-noble stances of the Kasmanites, noble houses flocked to each side and took arms against one another as a means of settling scores left unattended for centuries. Most importantly, House Kaulitz took to war the entirety of their personal armies and retainers against the Weizenbaums and allied families. Amongst the chaos of the war, separate conflicts emerged as a result of independence movements reaching maximum momentum within their homelands, prompting the Third Slar Independence War to break out against the Slar Unity and the Banzar Insurrection to begin against the Banzar Stellar Republic via the Alliance for the Independence of the Banzar Republic and Race. In addition to all of this, the Human-Zzuuaan War continued even with the outbreak of civil war, with the loyalists and Kasmanites both advancing their armies deep into the border of the State of Zzuuaa. The People's Republic of Sinica sent nearly one hundred million volunteers as aid for the Kasmanite Movement, as their government perceived the loyalists as being too disparate from the past politics of the Sternenstaat and could thus turn on the Sinicans in the future. The war was one of the most destructive that the Sternenstaat ever found itself in, with 33 billion human and xenoi civilians and servicemen dying from warfare, disease, and starvation by the end of 523. With the signing of the Civil Treaty of Vera between the revolutionary ''Staatskanzler ''Wulf Hämmerli and the loyalist [[Weltraummarine|''Weltraummarine]]'' Großsternadmiral'' Vanessa Hassell, the war came to a close with the deposition of Zacharias I and the enthronement of the Kaulitz Raimund I, in addition to the attempted arrest (and accidental murder) of Kasman by a contingent of SS-Orbitaljäger. Kasman's death prompted the hardcore followers of his political ideology to rise up against the reconciled factions and trigger the Rebellion of the True Kasmanites, which consumed the planet of Vilten. Background Work in progress. Astrogeography and chronology Work in progress. Warfare Work in progress. Aftermath Work in progress. In popular culture Work in progress. Trivia * ??? Category:Wars Category:History Category:Menschlicher Sternenstaat Category:Civil War of the State